


Sleep Trouble

by lockewrites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Getting Oberyn to share in the task of parenting can be quite difficult on occasion.





	Sleep Trouble

You loved Oberyn no matter what he had done or rather who he had done. In all but name he was yours. The one and only problem you had with him was his care of the children you shared. Twins born only three months ago who had yet to develop proper sleeping patterns. They’d wake in the middle of the night and while you never minded going to check on the two you wished for Oberyn to share some of the responsibility.

You’d nudge him awake before whispering, “Your children are awake”

His response each time you spoke those words was the same, “They are not my children before noon”

After the same exchange night after night you became fed up. You wondered if he had done this with Ellaria after she had given birth to his daughters. You felt the need to ask her but refused to do so. You wanted to handle it yourself instead of going to her to take care of it. But you couldn’t think of a way to get him to go a check on the children instead of you. He cared for them in the day, and for that you were grateful but the night was yours which left you no sleep.

The only solution you seemed to come up with was to stay in the nursery. It would allow you to soother the children quicker and it would allow you some semblance of sleep. That night you were in their nursery before Oberyn was even in bed. It remained this way for a few nights before he said anything to you.

“Why have you been avoiding me these last few nights?”

“I haven’t been avoiding you, I’ve been taking care of the children”

“You can do that and still lay beside me in our bed”

“Not if you keep refusing to take care of your children in the night”

“If I promise to let you sleep and I go check on them will you come to bed”

“Only if you promise”

“Promise, now come to bed”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
